Then I Did
by feathergirl926
Summary: Grissom reflects on his past decisions regarding a certain brunette...


Hey guys. I wrote this for StarlaMarie who asked that I write a happy GSR story. It's not the greatest, and it has not been looked over by a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

The characters do not belong to me, and neither does the song, that belongs to Rascal Flatts. Yes, another story based on a country song… are we sensing a pattern lol. Hope you enjoy!

**I thought about calling you when I got off the plane**

**Every time I see this city through the clouds I get that way**

Call me crazy for missing you like this but I do 

**By now I figured you had all your numbers changed**

**It's been at least a year since I called you up to say** **We need to talk I got this job and I think I'm going to take it**

Grissom sighed as his plane landed amongst the bright lights of Las Vegas. He still missed her. He knew he shouldn't, but he did. The emails simply weren't enough. He wanted to hold her and kiss her and tell her he loved her. He thought about calling her for a moment, but decided against it. She was far too young for him and he needed to let her live her life. Besides, what if she had changed her number and not told him? He thought back to the year before. They had been spending a lot of time together after meeting at that seminar.

**Cause I been waiting all my life**

**For a break like this**

**It's my chance of a lifetime I just know it is**

**I gotta go find these dreams**

**Was the last thing that I said**

**And then I did**

_He had called her one night, the night that changed both their lives. They agreed to meet at their favorite coffee shop._

_"Hey Sara, guess what," Grissom said excitedly._

_"You look like a little boy in a candy shop," she said as she giggled. "What has you so excited?"_

_"I was just offered a job at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Isn't that great?"_

_"Gil, that's wonderful, congratulations," she said genuinely. But he could tell something was troubling her._

_"What's wrong, Sara?"_

_"It's nothing, just me being selfish. I am going to miss you is all."_

_"I am going to miss you, too. I never thought of that…"_

**I can see clear to the mountains as I head up our old street**

**I remember how we'd call in sick on days like these**

**And turn the music up roll the windows down and just drive**

**You talked me outta givin' up on myself so many times**

**Convinced me to get in while I could regrets hang heavy on the mind**

**But you never doubted me you kept pushing me**

**Saying you've been waiting all your life for a break like this**

**It's your chance of a lifetime you just know it is**

**You gotta go find those dreams**

**Was the last thing that you said**

**And then I did**

_"But hey, you have wanted this your whole life, you have to go for it, you owe it to yourself…"_

_"Thanks Sara, these past few weeks have been great. You have been nothing short of amazing to me, and I thank you for all of your encouragement."_

_"Ditto, besides, isn't that what friends are for?"_

_"Umm, yeah, friends," he said hesitantly. Maybe she didn't feel for him what he felt for her. Oh well, it was probably better that way, she was awfully young._

_"I'll miss you," she said, jarring him out of his thoughts._

_"I'll miss you, too."_

_"When do you leave?"_

_"They want me to start next week."_

_"Wow, that's soon. Do you want me to help you pack?"_

_"That would be great."_

_A week later they were at the airport. They were having coffee together one more time, when they heard that his flight was being boarded. They walked to his gate together._

_"Well, I guess this is goodbye," she said quietly, hoping he wouldn't see the tears that threatened to escape the confines of her eyelids._

_"No, it's more of a see you later, because we will see each other again," he said._

_"That was corny, but I hope you are right," she said as she chuckled lightly._

_"I just have this feeling that our paths will cross again."_

_"Attention passengers, this is the last call for flight 2010 to Las Vegas," a voice said over the PA._

_"You better get going otherwise you will miss your flight," she said._

_"I will email you when I am settled," he replied, pulling her into a tight hug._

_"You better. Goodbye… I mean, see you later. I will miss you."_

_"Ditto, Sara, ditto."_

_With that, they released each other, and Gil Grissom turned and walked into the corridor leading to his plane._

_"Go and find your dreams, Gil. I know I found mine, and we will find each other again someday."_

**But you were wrong**

**Love was what I wanted all along**

**And now you're gone**

**I thought about calling you when I got off the plane**

**Every time I see this city through the clouds I get that way**

_For years he struggled with his love for her, and for years he was able to keep that love at bay. It was easier when he didn't have to see her every day… when he didn't have to look into her eyes or see her beautiful smile all the time. And then the Holly Gribbs case came up, and he knew he had to call her, she was the only person he could trust outside of his team. _

_Working with her again was like a dream. The day she agreed to stay in Vegas was the day he remembered why he had fallen in love with her all those years ago. And as quickly as that realization came, so came the other realization, the one that reminded him of how young she was. And now he was her superior, so that made things all the more complicated. So he pushed her away for six years, hoping he could make himself stop loving her…_

Grissom cursed under his breath. All he could think of were the numerous times he had lost her: when she was with Hank, when she had threatened to leave before he sent her that ridiculous potted plant, the lab explosion, and, most recently, Adam Trent holding that piece of pottery to his Sara's neck.

To this day he still had nightmares. When he woke up drenched in sweat yet again, he knew he had to do something about it, otherwise he would go crazy. Jim's predicament had made him realize that life was far too short. He quickly dressed and drove to her apartment.

Sara was actually getting a decent day's sleep when she heard someone pounding on her door. 'What the hell,' she thought as she made her way out of her bedroom. The sight that greeted her woke her up quickly. Gil Grissom was at her door and he looked like someone had just died.

"Griss, come in. What's wrong? Is someone hurt? Oh God, it's Jim isn't it? He was fine, talking this morning when I went to see him."

"No, everyone is fine."

"Then why do you look like you just lost your best friend or something?"

"Because I am almost did, Sara. And it made me realize that I can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Pretending that I don't love you, Sara."

"What???"

"You heard me. I love you. My best friend was lying in a hospital bed, and all I could think about was how that could have been you in there… it was the same with Nicky's incident. God, Sara, there are so many times I could have lost you. And I realized that tonight, and I realized that I had to do something about _this_, otherwise I might really be too late some day. I'm not, right?"

"You're not what, Griss?"

"Too late?"

"I should be able to say yes, after all the crap you have put me through…"

"I am sorry for that."

"Let me finish. And I thought I overtalked. As I was saying, I SHOULD say yes, that you are too late. But, that would be a lie, because I love you too, Gil. You could never be too late."

"Thank God. I am so sorry it took me this long to do something about this. I should have asked you to come with me and be with me that day I left San Francisco, but I was…"

"Gil?"

"Yes?"

"Do us both a favor. Just shut up and kiss me, already."

And he did

**But you were wrong**

**Love was what I wanted all along**


End file.
